


Rejected? Me?

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ace Spectrum, Demi Erasure, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Past Relationship(s), Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Reborn is the lady killer. But not just any kind of lady killer, he's well versed in suave language, as well as gentlemanly actions. And it's not just women that fall to his charms. He has also spend many of his nights with the most elusive of men.And this is his personal story of the one that got away.





	Rejected? Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little more different, as these two are one of my fave pairings, but realistically, they don't get together all too well.
> 
> So I think this is how things would actually go~!

Reborn is the lady killer. But not just any kind of lady killer, he's well versed in suave language, as well as gentlemanly actions. And it's not just women that fall to his charms. He has also spend many of his nights with the most elusive of men. 

Reborn is a very well known bisexual, living with two clumsy gay boys, Sawada Tsunayoshi and his older brother, Sawada Ieyasu. Ieyasu and Reborn were classmates in college and after college, Ieyasu convinced the straight A student to tutor his little brother, who's grades had not only been failing, he also had no friends.

But this isn't the story about how little Dame-Tsuna grew up under his wing to become the fantastic pastry chef of his own little cafe. 

This is Reborn's personal story of the one that got away.

He met him one night, while out in a bar with Ieyasu. The man didn't even glance his way, instead he immediately fell into half-hearted teasing and banter with Ieyasu. There was sincere happiness to see the older Sawada, they even began recounting how they have been these past few years.   
When Ieyasu finally introduced them, Reborn put on his most charming smile, quite liking the looks and aura of this man. "My name is Reborn, what's your name, pretty?" He expected a giggle, maybe a flush, possibly some outrage. 

What he didn't expect was utter and complete indifference to his words. "Yeah no. My name is Alaude. How do you know this guy again, Ie..?" 

Ieyasu looked mortified, flustering heavily then and looking so damn apologetic, as if Reborn committed some sort of social faux pas.   
"Oh my god, I am so sorry about that Ally- He used to be in the same class as me and he tutors Tsuna right now. I know that just now makes him seem like a prick but he has a good heart, I promise-"

The blond beauty seemed to genuinely consider not forgiving Reborn for whatever slight he committed and it pissed Reborn of to no end. Then however, the man with the bluest eyes Reborn has ever seen, shrugged. "That's... Fine, I suppose."  
Ieyasu smiled in relief, then both blond men went to the bar together, happily chatting with one another. 

For the first time ever, Reborn was caught of guard. Usually that line works to get some positive reaction... Not this? And given that he was talking to Ieyasu just fine, the man can't just be a homophobe... So what is it? He decided to eavesdrop on the passionate conversation.   
"So where have you been the last few years, Ally? It was like the ground swallowed you up-" "I actually got a job right after high school to get my own place, you see? Then I took Kyoya home and... Well. He's a bit of a handful. I'm only out tonight cause he is staying over at a friend's place." "No way~ How is the little guy? Still a bloodthirsty brat?" "I am still a bloodthirsty brat, what are you talking about?" Ieyasu laughed and Alaude chuckled in a light, melodic voice. 

Reborn wondered how he would look and sound like once he was writhing in pleasure beneath him. So a kid is the issue, huh? A single father... Reborn liked a challenge. But with Ieyasu there, he had to be more careful, making pleasant smalltalk instead, while heavily throwing hints that he's interested. 

At the end of the night, Alaude snapped, after he was pushing another hint that he wanted to take him home for the night. "Listen, Reborn. You're a nice enough guy. Actually.... No, you aren't that nice... Anyway, look, I'm not interested. Not even slightly. I don't do one night stands, okay? I'm demi-romantic, let Ieyasu explain what that means, alright?"

Alaude patted Reborn's cheek, as if he were a puppy or child, then he gave Ieyasu a quick hug, before simply leaving the club, leaving Reborn with the bitter taste of rejection on his tongue. He glares when Ieyasu chuckles. "Sorry sorry-just... What were you thinking, Reborn? You don't have a single chance with Ally..." "Why not? What is demi-romantic? What's that guy's problem even?" Ieyasu laughed then, clutching his stomach and Reborn had to whack him to stop that. 

He was still gasping for air as he spoke next. "Demi-romantic means Alaude never ever has sex with anyone and only ever get romantically involved with long, looooong time friends of his-" Reborn frowns. "Why?" Alaude is gorgeous, he could have anyone, so why would he chose not to...   
Ieyasu was wheezing by now and Reborn felt thoroughly mocked. He whacked his friend around some more and eventually the two of them got thrown out for making a scene. 

Ieyasu finally calmed down as Reborn was driving them home, smiling and looking out into the street. "But seriously, stop trying to flirt with him. Alaude isn't ever gonna be interested, okay? Promise you won't do it again?" Reborn frowned crossing his fingers mentally. "I prooomise. Now stop mocking me or I am driving this car into a wall." Ieyasu shrieked and they fought for a wheel for a bit, back to their usual banter already. 

That night should've been the end of it. Only.... On the next day, Alaude came into Tsuna's cafe, to eat his lunch there, with some coffee. And Reborn was brewing said coffee, staring at the platinum blond. Last night he didn't quite notice all of it, but... Alaude truly is gorgeous... Just sitting there, sipping coffee elegantly while reading through a newspaper...  
Reborn felt his heart quicken in arousal and he had to excuse himself to freshen up for a moment. Tsuna looked worried, but Reborn brushed him of. 

Alaude came to the cafe almost daily for the fantastic coffee and pastries, always for his lunch time, sometimes even a second time in the afternoon. And over these following days, Reborn began to fantasise of him as if he was still a hormonal high-school boy. It was infuriating. 

Reborn has never met a man that rejected him multiple times before. And their meeting was still ongoing, Reborn didn't have the courage to approach the blue eyed man again, watching him from a distance for now. 

Should he approach and try again?

**Author's Note:**

> If people want me to continue this story, I gladly will but right now it's more of a plot bunny! Sorry for mobile-formatting!
> 
> Cookies for everyone and please review~!


End file.
